


Not Another Song About Love

by Docosahexaenoic_Acid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Oohira Reon, Backup Singer Shirabu Kenjirou, Band Fic, Bass Guitarist Oohira Reon, Bisexual Semi Eita, Bisexual Yamagata Hayato, Cussing, Demisexual Ushijima Wakatoshi, Drummer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fanboy Goshiki, Gay Shirabu Kenjirou, Guitarist Tendou Satori, Kawanishi uses xe/xem pronouns, Lead Vocalist Semi Eita, M/M, Manager Yamagata Hayato, Mutual Pining, Neopronouns, Pansexual Tendou Satori, Pining Semi Eita, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Producer Kawanishi Taichi, Protective Oohira Reon, Protective Semi Eita, Protective Tendou Satori, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Yamagata Hayato, Questioning Kawanishi Taichi, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu and Kawanishi are QPPs, Swearing, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Trans Character, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, band au, but neither of them are aro, saying i love you platonically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docosahexaenoic_Acid/pseuds/Docosahexaenoic_Acid
Summary: Semi, Tendou, Ushijima, Oohira and Yamagata decide to form a band. The only problem is that they need a backup singer.(I have not put this story on hold or given up on it! I just struggle with keeping a constant update schedule, so be warned!)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 27





	1. Tendou's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Semi, Tendou, Ushijima, Oohira and Yamagata are nineteen, Shirabu and Kawanishi are eighteen, and Goshiki is seventeen. Everyone is in uni except for Shirabu, Kawanishi and Goshiki.
> 
> The title is from Not Another Song About Love by Hollywood Ending. I feel like it fits where I'm planning to go with this story.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Swearing/cursing/cussing

Semi flopped down on his couch, exhausted from his day. 

Firstly, one of his teachers had to move one of his classes to six o'clock. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, because Semi naturally woke up at around five every day, but his brain decided the one day he had to be up was the best day to sleep in. He was late to that class and got scolded by the teacher. 

Secondly, he had forgotten his school bag, so he didn't have anything to write notes with besides his phone. He once again got scolded, and got his phone taken away for the rest of class, so he had to borrow notes from somebody else to copy them down. 

Thirdly, he hadn't had anything to eat that day, so he almost passed out because of his low blood pressure. He managed to get a bag of chips from a vending machine on-campus, but it wasn't very satisfying or filling. 

Lastly, he had finals next week, so he had to use his already-exhausted brain to study.

With a groan, Semi stood up from the couch. He wanted to lay there for the rest of the night and let his exhaustion overtake him, but he knew he had to study before he forgot. 

Semi stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He grabbed his school bag from his desk and placed it on his bed, then did the same with his earbuds. 

After plugging his earbuds into his phone and turning on music, Semi started setting his textbooks and notebooks out. 

It took a few minutes to make his mind focus on what he was doing, but once he did, he wouldn't let anything distract him. 

And then there was a knock on his door. 

Semi paused his music and stood up to go answer the door. 

The second it was open, a mass of red hair pushed its way past Semi and immediately went for the couch. 

Semi sighed before saying, "Satori, I gave you a key to my apartment for a reason," and crossing his arms. 

"I forgot my key over here," was Tendou's response as he absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the TV. 

"Whatever. I need to study, so don't be too loud." Semi moved to head back into his room, but paused when Tendou spoke once more. 

"Don't forget, we're going out for dinner with Wakatoshi, Reon and Hayato at seven." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." 

With that, Semi went back into his room, sucked back into his studies. 

**\----------**

When door opened, Semi looked up in surprise, only to scowl when he saw it was Tendou. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. 

"It's almost time to leave, Semi-Semi," Tendou reminded him. Semi stared at him in confusion for a second before remembering. 

Semi hopped up from his spot and started rushing around the room. He found a pair of black skinny jeans and changed into them, then repeated the action with a shirt. He didn't care that Tendou was in there; they were so close that they had almost no boundaries when it came to each other anymore. 

Once he was done, the two of them put on their shoes and jackets, then left the apartment building. 

**\----------**

By the time Semi and Tendou arrived at the cafe, the other three in the group were already there. They walked over and joined them at their table. 

"Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou called out and stood next to Ushijima. Ushijima pushed his chair out, getting ready to stand up, but Tendou sat in his lap before he could. 

"Hello, Satori," Ushijima greeted with a smile. Tendou pulled him into a hug and he continued, "Can you please get off of me? There is not enough room at the table for you to sit on my lap." 

Tendou immediately moved so he was sitting in the chair next to Ushijima, leaning against him. Ushijima lovingly gazed at him while Semi gave him an exasperated--but fond--look. 

**\----------**

"So I had an idea earlier," Tendou started once they had their food, making Semi groan. "Hear me out. What if we start a band?" 

Semi, sounding much more enthused, responded, "I like that idea." 

"As much as I would love that, finals are next week, and I think all of us are too busy studying to have to worry about a band," Oohira brought up. 

"We could always do it _after_ finals," offered Tendou, and everybody looked around, then nodded. 

All they had to do was survive finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not used to writing Shiratorizawa characters. This fic is just self-indulgent practice for me, so please let me know if I get any of their personalities wrong.
> 
> If you saw the trans Goshiki tag, it's not the main focus, but it's there for a reason...


	2. Kawanishi Stays Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu and Kawanishi make an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing/cursing/cussing, mentioned misgendering
> 
> Note: Kawanishi uses neopronouns in this fic, specifically xe/xem. I've never written neopronouns before, so please let me know if I mess up at any point.

The last thing Shirabu expected to see when he stepped into his bedroom was his best friend, sprawled across the bed like it was xyr own. 

"Taichi, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

Xe looked up from where xe were playing on xyr phone, a small smile on xyr face as xe saw him. 

"Waiting for you to come home," xe replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Shirabu shifted so he was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. "That doesn't explain why you're here, though." He had a vague idea of what it could be, but he could be wrong. 

Kawanishi froze up for a moment before muttering, "I got into another fight with my parents." 

Shirabu frowned. He was upset that he was right, but couldn't say he was surprised; fights between Kawanishi and xyr parents had started becoming more and more often since xe came out. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shirabu asked, sitting down beside Kawanishi. Xe nodded, and Shirabu waited patiently for xem to start talking. 

"The three of us were eating dinner together at the table, which hasn't happened in months, so I thought they were finally starting to accept me. It was quiet at first, which was kind of unnerving, but it's better than a screaming match. Then my mother asked about school, and where I was planning to go to college. I told her I wanted to become a producer." Xe paused to collect xemself, taking a deep breath. 

Before xe could continue, Shirabu interrupted, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." 

"No, it's fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Shirabu gestured for xem to continue. "Anyway, she started arguing with me, telling me I would be a disappointment if I didn't follow her wishes. I told her that I didn't care, and that this is how I would be happy. Then she yelled at me, saying I was her son and I had to listen to her. I hid in my room for a bit before coming here." 

It was quiet for a moment while Shirabu processed everything that was said. 

"I take it you're staying here tonight?"

"If that's okay."

Shirabu scoffed. "I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't." He then stood, leaving the room with an explanation of, "I'm going to grab the futon." 

A few minutes later he came back empty-handed. 

"I couldn't find the futon. Are you fine with sharing the bed?" Shirabu asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. I need to go shopping tomorrow, so we should go to sleep soon." 

The two of them settled into bed for the night, resting up for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is! I promise they'll be longer from now on!


End file.
